SAVAGE book3
by Crimsonpup
Summary: You think you know ratchet you don't his life is different to others now he is out for blood
1. Chapter 1

FIRST DAY AFTER THE RESTRAINING ORDER

I wake up and shower and head to the mess hall only to meet the rookie having breakfast "hey ratchet" I give him a dim smile and sit down "so what's wrong I can see it in your eyes" he says while grabbing his bread roll "restraining order on all of my friends not allowed near them so I thought time to get back to work" I say scoffing a piece of bacon down my mouth " so who did it" "son of a bitch Ryder for lashing out at him when he was trying to put me on a

Collar" "so not the collar type" he says with a mouth full of juice "man don't drink and talk that's gross" "sorry" he replies with a belch at the end " anyway we got a mission" I say as we both stand up and head to the prep room "so what's the brief rookie" "drop in the jungle got to kill a task force of zealots about 200" " no probs how many of us" "about 30" "how experienced" "at least corporal" "ok bring everyone in" everyone walks in and I see Ryder and pull a pistol to his face "you son of a bitch you can die in a hole" I say holding him at gun point "see your in your element" says Ryder as the pups walk in "they know why I'm dangerous beat the shit out of a gunny when it was my first day of the job now leave because this is a classified meeting" "no I don't have to" " you move to the door before I blast your head off" I say loading the pistol he moves and I lock the doors and I sit in the corner of the room rookie dishes out the brief and me and him head for the drop pods "so what happened to you" Zuma says walking next to me "I can't be near you" "I'm your bro no restraining order on me" "sick it's because I can't see anyone but you so I decided to get back in the game this is me before the

navy seals" I say then yelling "move troops before I make you wipe the fucking floors" they hussle and I grab my weapons and shove them in my pod "two minutes fuckers get set for the fucking drop" I say as they head to the weapon racks I see the pups huddle and hear "wow this is him" "shit he doesn't mess around" "Ryder has made

Him revert back to this it's his fault so he should be paying for it" then they break up and I jump in pods "sit your asses down before i can make you drop with no pod" "one minute" says rookie "dropping to the fight" pods detach and I pull out of my pod and dive "boys this is great".


	2. Chapter 2

JUNGLE SAFARI ( first chapter went missing

"Agh fucking elite" I say throwing a grenade into the elites mouth and push off and dive for cover "rookie what's the stats" "we are the only ones who have seperate dabs now they are drifting into a no comm zone nowhere near the place we need to go" "ok you take care of them ilI check the site ok" he nods and separates and I head down "wow this place is amazing" I say whistling at the forerunner structure I hear a noise "who's there" no one replies and I walk forward "Zuma" I say looking behind the rock lowering my weapon "others where taken by some sort of warden I had no control over him" "ok you stay here I'll go" "oh and he has the others captive" "I'll fix this" I walk through and see everyone in sorts of pods "warden release them" "no dog" "I'm a forerunner to you I'll make a trade me for them" "a wise choice" I lower my weapon and he releases them Zuma rushes in "bro don't he owns you" "I have made my choice" my eyes turn green and I glow white "brother fight it its him he is fused with flood" my body struggles and I fight my eyes return to normal and I fall on the floor and get up and stab the warden " serves you right bitch" I fall on the floor with cuts and bleeding from most of my body

I wake up I don't know how much in an infirmary with me healed I mutter "shadow man i thank you" I say getting up and heading to put on my amour "oh yeah can you upgrade my amour" he clicks and it now is invisible he says "forerunner shadow tech super strong and I put it on "thanks for healing me" I say walking out and cloak and walk to the control room "hey lasky miss me" "your awake and healed some people want to see you" "ok say I'm in the training course need to work on something.


	3. Chapter 3

LIFE OF COMBAT

I pull the knife and put it in my pocket and shake hands with my knife sparing partner and see a new scar on my face through my mouth and heal it so it is not bleeding then Ryder walks in and I pull out my knife and walk over to him "what do you want scumbag" "want to offer your place back" "fuck off before I stab and kill you" he stays "I will murder you and the pups are next I'm not messing and no thanks for the place I'm back at my core" saying flipping my knife before sliding it into my pocket he walks off and I walk over to the punching bag and start to hit till my paws bleed and then j heal and do it again and rookie walks up "restraining order is lifted and woah haven't seen you at your core since dark side of reach" "I'm out for blood and revenge lasky has given me kill an site to anyone because he knows what I'm like at my core" "yeah we all know" he says starts to hit the other punching "anyway some people want to see you" "tell them to fuck off" "so that's how you feel about us" chase says looking at my bleeding paws I heal them and say "knife fight now" "ok let's fight" I walk into the mats and see chase pull out his combat knife I pull out my butterfly "puny knife ratchet" "you underestimate me" I say lunge in forward staving him in the chest then dodge a slash and stab him in the legs and cut his knife hand see him bleeding about to drop a knife then Ryder runs in and I pull out two pistols "chase or Ryder make your choice" they stop "make the choice before I kill them both "they yell Ryder" before he can run I shoot three bullets hits both of the legs and then the head I walk over and slice his head off and throw it out the air lock "now fuck off" the medics run in and see me and say to the pups he must feel pity on you watch out he is now I his stage called savage he has eyes on you" they run off as I put my weapons.

-2mins later-

I'm in the infirmary and sit in the corner everyone walks in they look at the feeble chase "wow he killed Ryder he ain't messing around like the medic told us" says rocky looking distressed "why so distressed faggots" they look in the corner and see me "you killed Ryder!" Marshall says "and I would kill you all now but chase isn't going to survive I injected cyanide into him he is dying so you heard about savage so I ain't messing around so you fuckers Watch out and cya I got to go kill a random person for nothing" pulling out a needle and throwing at rose trying to stab her she catches and I pull out a pistol and I point it at everyone on the floor now before I blow your heads off" they get on the floor and rookie runs in and detains me and says "he lost it inject chase with this" i see him throw a needle and it has the antidote and it was injected and I was knocked out I wake up in a cell and see me uncuffed and pull a pistol out of my pocket and start shooting the wall "hey physco what you do this time" I see shadow man "look shadow man I lost it I have lost clarity since the restraining order and need guidance and you have been infected with flood here you go" he pulls out and infection form and I feel lighter and I sit in the bed and roll my only joint and sit down light it and start to smoke it then some faces walk in and I don't notice "wow this is amazing in a cell when I should be somewhere else shooting a monument in the foot" they look t me "what the fuck you looking at bitches" I say finishing my joint "what are you doing" says chase who is okay "are you going to interrogate me"

"matter of fact yes" I'm dragged out of my cell and shoved into an interrogation room and I hack the systems so they don't hear what I say to Zuma who is siting in front of me "Zuma hear me out that was not me I was a flood form infecting me and if you say I sound different I'm out for revenge"


	4. Chapter 4

BROTHERS IN ARMS

"Zuma trust me please man I am telling the truth" I say "I believe you how Can I help" "you heard of this guy" I pull out a picture "hey isn't that Damien stone" "fuck no Zuma that the biggest criminal he made me this I want revenge can I rely on you" I put out my hand he shakes "let's go man I with you" we stand up and I amour up "let's go" "then I here "code violet all security on deck" "Zuma jump" I yell opening the longsword and I shut it I jump into the pilot and I hit the engine and we fly of and head to earth and a longsword is following "man lets go" I open the portal and fly through and they apparently follow us and I cut it and divert their portal so they get out we land and I say "load it with grenades man no evidence" I pop my grenade and throw it in and walk away as soon a the other longsword exits the portal "shit" I pull out the fifty cal I put a shot through the the ship and it crashes on to the cliff side "Man lets go see dad" "agreed" and we run to my house.

-15 mins later-

I knock on the door and we are greeted by our sis "hey bro what up" "is mum and dad here" "no there out" "can we come in" "ok" we walk in I hit up my room and walk into the wardrobe and I come down grab a bag and come up "Zuma we need food ammo and guns" we shove every thing in and head to the garage and grab two motorbikes and head out and says bye to my sis and vehicles pull around the corner "shit man lets go" we are just about to leave when they cut us off

"lock and load bro" i pull out my mp5 and then get out of the cars we stand firm my sis opens the door "sis get inside now" she runs and I load it "you fuckers made the wrong decision to come after us" I throw a flash bang and disarm everyone "Zuma knock them out" he nods and we walk over and I pull out my knife "shit they still groggy after that flash bang" Zuma yells while I check the bikes "all good lets move" we hop on and drive up the hill and I say "let's set up camp it's almost dark" he nods and I build a shelter and a fire and jump into the bag "Zuma this is a haven bag" he jumps in and I say "beds over there" and we sleep when I wake up I see familiar faces in the kitchen and I reach for my pistol and it's not there I reach for my other one and I see it only has one bullet "what the fuck are they doing in here" I say putting on a shirt "they let themselves in" I walk over to a chest " Zuma over here" he walks over "jump in man" he jumps I jump after him and I say "every thing we need is here" then I hear

"so where we going" I turn around and see rose " for fuck sake it's only me and Zuma" I say throwing Zuma a smoke grenade and she says "I'm coming and I'll tell everyone what your doing" "ok ok just don't tell this is high risk and have you ever riden a motorbike?


	5. Chapter 5

MIAMI MAYHEM

We arrive at the airport me Zuma and rose show our ID's and we walk through into security we show them again they nod and scan our bags and see the weapons and nod " thanks for the check sir" he says I nod and thank him we get on the plane and I fall a asleep and I'm waken up by rose 2 minutes till descent "wake up ratchet we are almost there anyway where are we landing" "Miami" "wow so are the pups on this plane" I nod "two behind us got these they make us look like we are normal people and Ryder is here so stay cool" we land and retrieve our luggage and walk to the food court "hey guys I'm buying" we walk to the food court I get a burger rose get a taco and Zuma gets some fried rice "so is he here already" rose whispers " no we have three days so we could have fun" I smile seeing there faces perk up and I say "anyway let's get to the apartment" we walk outside and I hail a cab but instead a limo pull up and we get in and he drives us to our apartment and I yell "top floor please" the lift man nods and he presses the top button and we wait for a few minutes and I say

" welcome to your temporary home" they smile looking at the penthouse


	6. Mental blank

A/N so hey guys I'm actually having trouble writing for the first time ever and causing problems I'm focused on one thing but the other gets in the way so I won't be writing this for s bit but I will be putting up a new book soon


End file.
